evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockwerk Parts
The Clockwerk parts are pieces of Clockwerk, and objects from the video game series "Sly Cooper". History Thousands of years, Clockwerk was so filled with hated for the Cooper Clan's thieving reputation. He was so jealous that he replaced his mortal body with robotic parts so that he could keep up with them throughout history. On the day of Sly Cooper's birth, he and the Fiendish Five murdered of Conner Cooper stole the Thievius Raccoonus. Years later Sly tracked him to the Krakarov Volcano and managed to destroy Clockwerk's body. However it was recovered and disassembled. They were brought to the Cairo Museum of Natural History. Eventually, the Klaww Gang broke into the museum and made off with the Clockwerk parts. The members split the parts for own purposes, though their leader Arpeggio secretly planned to obtain them all and reassemble Clockwerk's body. Arpeggio had Neyla tip off the Cooper Gang (who had also wanted to steal the parts to destroy them) about the Klaww Gang and waited until they stole the parts from his minions. Jean Bison found the Cooper Gang's hideout and sold the Clockwerk parts to Arpeggio, who finally reconstructed Clockwerk on-board his blimp. List of Clockwerk parts *'Clockwerk Tail Feathers': Used by Dimitri, they were used as printing plates for his Paris counterfeiting operation. Because of their metallurgical properties, the Tail Feathers would have never worn out. *'Clockwerk Wings': Taken by Rajan, he never used for any operation. Instead, Rajan had them mounted on a statue in his palace, in hope bringing him prestige. While alive, they were a symbol of Clockwerk and feared when sighted by any Cooper. *'Clockwerk Heart': Used by Rajan, it acted as a powerful pump that allowed Rajan to grow illegal spices much faster than normal. The Heart was spilt up in this manner, the other half was attached to Rajan's staff, it allowed him to unleash electrical attacks. This pump helped Clockwerk survive throughout the ages. *'Clockwerk Eyes': Used by The Contessa, they used to enhance her hypnosis machinery. They're known to paralyze a Cooper with their hypnotic gaze Components with powerful entrancing qualities, *'Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach': Used by Jean Bison, they used to power his Iron Horse trains to run all day and night and transport illegal spice across Canada. Their powerful pumps helped Clockwerk survive throughout the ages. *'Clockwerk Talons': Used by Jean Bison, he used in his lumber jacking. The razor-sharp blades able to slice through steel. Clockwerk intended for them to swoop down and kill the Coopers with their deadly sharp edge. *'Clockwerk Brain': The final Clockwerk part given to Arpeggio. He did not use his part for any criminal purposes like the other members did. The brain was actually never seen except for in blueprints of Clockwerk's mechanical body. *'Hate Chip': Power source of the Clockwerk Frame, the Chip is what gave the all parts their immortality. Once it's destroyed, the Clockwerk parts will rust and decay until there was nothing left. It was the prime component in the Clockwerk frame, allowing Clockwerk to survive using only his hatred as a fuel. *'Multiple unnamed parts': Unidentified pieces given to Jean Bison but were later sold to Arpeggio along with the rest of the parts. These helped in fully assembling Clockwerk as a complete being and protected him and the other Clockwerk parts from being harmed. Among these are the beak, legs and the rest of the face and body pieces. Gallery CTail2.jpg|Tail Feathers CTail3.jpg|Tail Feathers CWings2.jpg|Wings CHeart.jpg|Heart CEyes.jpg|Eyes Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Technology Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Elementals Category:Teleportation Category:Brainwashing Category:Villainous Symbolism